


Running In The Moonlight

by jspeelman03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, True Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspeelman03/pseuds/jspeelman03
Summary: Being the adopted sister of Allison Argent was hard enough, but add a love triangle to the mix and everything gets more complicated.Stiles Stilinski is the sarcastic boy next door and Isaac Lahey is suave lacrosse player. Any girl would be lucky to have the attention of one of them. But when Valencia Peterson has the eyes of both boys on her, what's she do to? Fighting supernatural creatures, turning in homework, and trying not to die are all a part of life in Beacon Hills."Darling, the moon is still the moon in all of its phases."-This story will not follow the plot of any particular season-I will be combing characters from all seasons*I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters*
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Nightmares

Valencia can't seem to sleep anymore. The memories of her parents deaths played on a constant loop whenever she closed her eyes. They were killed by a chimera they were hunting when it attacked them from behind. She wasn't supposed to be following them when it happened. Valencia managed to hide from it until it lost her scent and left. After the beast left, she couldn't help but scream and scream until the Argents heard her and found her sitting next to her parents bodies, covered in their blood. She was now an orphan and completely and utterly alone. By some miracle, the Argents were granted custody of Valencia.

"You look like shit," Allison says, laughing. "Oh haha laugh it up. I know I do." Valencia replies, also laughing. Even though the two aren't related by blood, they act like they are. "Is it the nightmares again?" she asks. Valencia nods her head yes. Allison pats her arm. " I'm sorry." "I know."

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Allison drives the pair to school. They arrive to the school and park next to Stiles's jeep. "I always forget what a rust bucket that thing is." Valencia says, gesturing to the blue jeep next to them. "I know, but Stiles loves it like a child" Allison says, laughing. Valencia just laughs in agreement. The two walk into the school and are immediately ambushed by Lydia, who's pestering them about some party she's throwing later that night. " Please Valencia. You have to come. It'll be fun. Besides Isaac will be there." Lydia says, teasing her. She just rolls her eyes. Valencia and Isaac have always been flirty with each other but it's never progressed to more. "Hm, okay fine. I'll come." Valencia replies, just to shut Lydia up. She can't help but roll her eyes and smile. Farther down the hall, the boys are gathered by Scott's locker, per usual. The three walk up to the group and Lydia taps Scott on the shoulder. "I expect all of you to be at my party tonight. No excuses." They all just nod their heads in agreement. There's no arguing with Lydia when it comes to parties. Isaac glances at Valencia and smiles. "Hey you alright?" he asks her. "Yeah it's just the nightmares again." Valencia replies, looking at the floor. "I understand. I get them too." Isaac says. She look up at him. "You do?" "Of course." Valencia doesn't say anything else, but the two share a knowing look.

Stiles was watching the pair and just rolls his eyes. "You know in order to have chance with her, you have to actually tell her how you feel." Scott says, nudging him, "or Lahey might steal her before you get the chance." " Shut up Scott." Stiles says, with an edge of annoyance and jealousy in his voice.

The bell rings and the group dissipates to go to their respective classes. Valencia is walking to her class when Stiles strides up next to her. " So are you going to Lydia's party tonight?" He asks. " Do I have a choice? It's Lydia." She replies, smiling. " I'll take that as a yes then." Stiles says, smiling at Valencia. The two walk into Coach's room and sit down at their desks. He's already yelling about something that has nothing to do with economics. The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Valencia's standing at her locker, putting her books away when Scott comes up to her. "Hey Val, you and Allison are going to the party right?" She just shakes her head. "Okay great! See you there!" Scott says before running off, no doubt to tell Stiles even though Stiles already knew she was going. "That was so odd." She whispers to herself. "What was?" Allison asks, coming up next to Valencia. "Scott just asked if we were going to the party and after I said yes, he ran off like a mad man." Valencia tells her, still confused. "Huh, yeah that's pretty weird, but it is Scott we're talking about." "Yeah you're right." Valencia says, laughing. The drive home felt quicker than usual. Maybe it's because she was excited for the party. Or was she nervous? Valencia couldn't tell.

The time of the party arrived sooner than Valencia anticipated. She decided to keep it simple with black ripped jeans, a cropped flannel, and converse. Allison had gone the opposite approach, at Lydia's request, and wore a dress. "You look so good!" Allison says, looking Valencia up and down. "Please" she scoffs. "You look so much better." Valencia says. Allison rolls her eyes. "Ready to go?" She asks Valencia. She shakes her head. "Okay great. Let's go!" Allison exclaims, grabbing Valencia's hand.

The two girls arrive to Lydia's house and see that the party is already in full swing. They walk into the house and are immediately greeted by a slightly tipsy Lydia. "Val! Allie! You guys came!" Lydia says, pulling the two in a hug. They knew she was tipsy because she only called them Val and Allie when drunk. Valencia just laughs and lifts Lydia's arm off of her. She wandered out to the backyard to find Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Liam all playing beer pong. Stiles is the only feeling the effects of the alcohol since the other three are werewolves and have the ability to heal, it doesn't affect them. "Hey guys." Valencia says, causing the group to turn and look at her. "Hey! You actually came!" Isaac says, slightly surprised. "Of course I did." Valencia says, smiling. "Wanna join the game and take Stiles spot? He needs to slow down." Scott says, laughing. "What no I don't. I'm fine." Stiles says, wobbling on his feet. "I feel sick" he states, turning green. "Uh maybe in a sec. I'll take Stiles to the bathroom first." Valencia says, walking over to him. The other three just mutter in agreement. She take Stiles by the hand and lead him inside to find a bathroom. Once she finds an open one, Valencia sits Stiles by the toilet and shuts the door. She sits on the edge of the tub to make sure he's okay. "Here drink this." Valencia says, handing him a bottle of water. He takes a few sips before throwing up in the toilet. Valencia rubs his back as he continues to get sick. When he's done, he leans his head back on the wall and looks over at her. " Can I tell you something?" Stiles asks. " Mhm shoot." She says, making eye contact with him. "Val, I like you. As more than a friend. And I have for a while." He spills out, looking down at his hands. "Stiles, you're drunk." Valencia, says lightly laughing. "While that may be true, I'm sober enough to know how I feel about you." Stiles says, grabbing Valencia's hand. " We can talk about this another time okay?" Valencia tell hims, rubbing the side of his face with her thumb. Stiles just nods in response. "Cmon. Let's get you cleaned up and we can back to the party." She says, standing up and grabbing his hand in hers. "Ugh okay." Stiles says, reluctantly standing up. Valencia opens the door and the pair walks back to the party. The rest of the night passes in a blink of an eye, but Valencia can't seem to stop thinking about Stiles's confession.


	2. Grip

Valencia woke up in the middle of the night at Lydia's house. She and Allison, like many of the other party guests, spent the night. She couldn't help but think back to Stiles' s confession from earlier. he said he liked her as more than a friend but he was also drunk. Her mind raced with thoughts. Valencia needed to get fresh air. She stood up and walked out to the backyard. Valencia sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours that she was out there, just thinking. Valencia was torn. She knew she liked Isaac but she also knew that she never even considered the possibility of Stiles being more than a friend. Suddenly, she was torn from her thoughts. "You can't sleep either?" a voice says from behind her. Valencia turns to see Isaac standing in the open doorway. "Nope. You?" Valencia says. Isaac shakes his head. He walks over next to Valencia and sits down. "What's up? I can tell something's on your mind." Isaac says, looking at her. "It's just, I don't know. I feel torn and I don't know what to do." Valencia says, not looking at him. " What do you mean?" He asks. She sighs heavily. "I know I have feelings for one person and I think I have feelings for another person too. And I know one of the two has feelings for me too." She replies, looking over at Isaac. He nods slowly, as of considering something. "Can I ask who you're talking about? Or is that top secret?" Isaac asks, smiling. " Well uh Stiles is the one who has feelings for me. He told me during the party, in the bathroom." She says. Isaac's smile falters. "Oh, is that why you two were gone for so long?" He asks. Valencia shakes her head yes. "This is probably a bad time to tell you this then huh?" Valencia looks at Isaac confused. " I like you too." Isaac says, leaning closer to her. "Oh um..." She mutters, unsure how to respond. "It's okay. I get it. Don't worry about answering right now." Isaac leans in and puts his hand on the side of Valencia's face. He starts to lean in to kiss her. Valencia pushes him away. "Isaac, I can't." She says, standing up. Valencia gets up and walks away. Isaac is left by the pool, disappointed and confused. Valencia walks back into the house to get her shoes and phone. She puts on her shoes and walks back out the front door. Valencia needed to get away. She needed to be alone to think.

That morning, when everyone woke up to see Valencia gone, all hell broke loose. "What the fuck do you mean she left last night Isaac!" Allison yells, annoyed. "I don't know! We were outside by the pool talking when she got up and left!" He yells back. "Well obviously you're not telling us the whole story because that's not like her!" Lydia retorts. He takes a deep breath. "Yeah you're right. I'm not. But I will now," he says looking around the room. "I woke up and she was outside sitting by the pool so I went out there to join here. We got to talking and she confessed that she thinks she has feelings for two different people. And that one of them likes her too. So naturally I ask her who. And she told me that Stiles confessed to having feelings for her." Stiles was the color of a tomato because of both anger and embarrassment " and I, being me, confessed to liking her too. So when she didn't say anything, I tried to kiss her and she pushed me away and left. That's the whole story I swear." Isaac tells the group. Everyone is just standing there in shock, expect for Stiles. He looked like he could kill Isaac where he stood. "So both you and stiles like Valencia?" Malia asks Isaac. Both boys shake their heads yes. "HA! Called it!" She says, grinning and turning to Kira. "Not the time, Malia" Kira says, shaking her head. At this point, Stiles had reached his boiling point. He walks over to Isaac and punches him. "Dude what the hell!" Scott yells. Isaac just grins, holding his jaw. Stiles goes to take another punch when Isaac catches Stiles's hand, punching him in the stomach. The two boy begin to fight. Scott sees Isaac's eyes flash gold, meaning he's starting to change. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Valencia yells, walking into the house. Isaac and Stiles immediately stop and turn, along with everyone else. Valencia is standing there, fuming mad. She marches up to the two boys and pulls them outside. "Tell me what the fuck that was about. Now. And don't you dare lie." Valencia demands, looking between the pair. "Well Stiles started it." "Did not" "Did too." Valencia rolls her eyes. " Isaac told everyone what happened with us and you two last night. And I got really angry and jealous and lost my grip and yeah." Stiles gushes. "What he said." Isaac agrees. " I can't believe you two. You're both ridiculous. And not in a good way." Valencia says, shaking her head in disbelief. The two boys walk back inside sheepishly. The group just look at them. Allison and Lydia go outside to comfort Valencia. She's sitting on a lawn chair with her head in her hands. The two girls sit on either side of her and rub her back. "What am I gonna do? I royally messed up." Valencia says, slightly muffled. " You didn't mess up or do anything wrong. Stiles and Isaac did." Allison says. "I hate to bring this up right now, but you're gonna have to choose on of them eventually, you know that right?" Lydia says. "I know I do. But how do I choose?" Valencia asks. Allison and Lydia just look at each other. "Well there's a couple choices, follow your heart, flip a coin, or have each on of them take you out on three dates. Like stiles would take you out on three dates and so would Isaac. And the you'd choose from there." Lydia says, grinning at Allison. "I personally like the third option." Allison says . "Me too." Lydia agrees. "You guys are the best. Let's try that third option." Valencia says, looking at the two girls. All three girls just smile at each other. "Okay great. Valencia, you're gonna tell Isaac and stiles about the plan. Me and Allison will distract the others." Lydia says, standing up. "Okay." "Okay." The three girls walk back into the house. "Stiles, Isaac, you two stay in here with Valencia. Everyone else is going outside with me and Lydia." Allison says, gesturing around the room. The group look around confused. "Go. Follow Allison and Lydia please." Valencia says, pushing them outside. Isaac and Stiles are standing awkwardly. "Okay so I have a plan on how to choose one of you." She says, looking at the two boys. They look at her, confused. "You each get to take me on three dates. Like Isaac, you'll take me in three dates and Stiles, you'll do the same." Valencia explains. "Yeah okay. That makes sense. I think." Isaac says, still kind of confused. "I think it's a great idea." Stiles agrees. "But first, I want you two to apologize to each other and shake hands to promise not to fight each other again. At least not over me." Valencia says looking at the two boys. They shake hands and apologize. "So when do we start?" Stiles asks. "Tomorrow. May the best man win." Valencia replies, smiling.


	3. Infinity

Valencia was in disbelief that she actually had two of the most wanted boys in Beacon High competing for her love. She knew that she was gonna have to chose one of them eventually, so this was the best way to make it fair. Valencia told the boys that the competition of sorts would start the next day, but that meant either Isaac or Stiles had to actually ask her out first. Yes, she initiated the competition, but she was not going to choose who went first.

Stiles and Isaac just looked at each other in confusion after Valencia walked out of the living room. They were really going to have to compete for her heart. They knew one of them had to ask her out for it to officially start, so the race was on. Isaac stood up and raced out of the room and Stiles followed him closely behind. Isaac was determined to find Valencia before Stiles, but neither of them knew where she went. Valencia was sitting in the bleachers by the lacrosse field, waiting for one of the boys to find her. Yes, this was her idea, but she never said it would be easy. Valencia feel her phone vibrate and she looks down to see it lighting up with a text.

Mischief Stilinski: Where are you? I can't find you anywhere and neither can Isaac.

She rolls her eyes before typing a message back.

Valencia: I'm sitting somewhere that you and Isaac have in common and spent a lot of time at. That's all I'm telling you.

After what seems like an hour, she finally sees Stiles walking up to the bleachers. He looks over the bleachers before seeing Valencia and smiling. Valencia looks at him and smiles back. Stiles walks up the stairs and over to her. "So I guess this is part where I ask you out?" Stiles asks her, smiling. "Yeah, I think it is." Valencia replies. "Will you go out with me, Valencia?" he asks her nervously. "Yes of course I will Stiles." Stiles wraps Valencia is a hug. What neither of them noticed was Isaac standing at the bottom of the bleachers watching the pair embrace. He knew the game had just begun, but he couldn't help but feel like he had already lost. Isaac wasn't going to let this stop him from trying to still win though, he would just have to try harder. He turned and walked away before Valencia and Stiles saw him.

Valencia smiled as Stiles hugged her. She was genuinely excited for what this competition would hold. Stiles let her go and smiled. The two begin to walk out of the stadium and back to Stiles' Jeep. Valencia noticed that he kept looking at her, and it made Valencia blush. They eventually made it back to his Jeep. Valencia wasn't sure if he was going to drive her home or not until he told her to hop in. "Don't just stand there. Get in." Stiles told her, laughing. She just laughed in response. Valencia couldn't lie, for how old the Jeep was it was nice and Stiles took great care of it, like a baby. The drive back to Valencia's house was silent, but the comfortable type of silence. As Stiles pulled up to the house, he turned to her and asked her a question. "I'll pick you up at like 7?". "That works for me." Valencia answered. "Okay great! See you then!" He says, before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Valencia blushed before getting out of his car and walking inside.

"Okay so who's going first?" Allison excitedly asks Valencia the second she shut the door. "Well considering I just got out of a blue jeep, I'd say it would be Stiles." Valencia says, smiling. "Really? I figured Isaac would have found you first. Ya know with the werewolf powers and all." Allison says, shrugging. "Oh well. He's gonna get his chance too." She says, also shrugging. "So what time is he picking you up for the date?" " Um 7 I believe." "Oh okay. So there's enough time for you to shower and get ready then." "Yeah if I manage my time correctly." "Well go shower and I'll start looking though your closet for an outfit." Valencia nods and walks down the hallway to the bathroom.

Valencia steps into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She turns on the water and lets it heat up before taking off her dirty clothes and stepping in. She lets the warm water run down her body before starting her shower routine. It usually very depending on her plans, but today Valencia made sure to shave, just in case. After taking a longer shower than usual, Valencia turned off the water and got out, feeling refreshed. She wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped another one around her body before opening the door and walking to her room. Valencia walked into her room to see Allison laying out pretty much every dress and skirt she had on her closet. "Uh what happened in here? Did a bomb go off or something?" Valencia asked, looking at the mess. "No, I'm just trying to find you a suitable outfit." Allison tells her, rolling her eyes. "Why can't I just wear jeans and a t shirt? It's not that big of a deal." "Um yes it is. It's your first date. And your first date with Stiles I might add." Valencia just groans as Allison continues looking. Finally, Allison throws a dress to Valencia. "Here go try this one." Valencia gets up and walks back to the bathroom to change. Allison gave her a light green and white plaid dress. The dress hugs Valencia's body in all the right places. She walks back to the room. "Wow. You look amazing in that!" Allison exclaims. "Really? I feel awkward in it." "It makes you look beautiful. Trust me." Allison tells her, giving her a hug. "Okay now let's get started on hair and makeup. Another long hour later, Valencia's hair is beautifully curled and her makeup is flawless. With one last coat of lipgloss, Allison steps back, satisfied with her results. "Oh shit. It's 7. You gotta go." Allison says, rushing Valencia out of the room. Valencia pulls on her shoes and Allison gives Valencia her phone and purse. "Have fun and be safe! Oh and use protection!" Allison tells her, winking. Valencia just rolls her eyes. She walks out to Stiles's jeep where he gets out and opens the door for her. Valencia thanks him and climbs in. "You look beautiful tonight." Stiles tells Valencia. "Oh thank you. I feel weird wearing this dress though." Valencia relies, smiling at him. "Well if it makes you feel better, it looks amazing." Stiles reassures her, smiling. "So, where are you taking me?" "Nope. Not telling. It's a surprise." "Ugh please. I wanna know." Stiles shakes his head. "Nope. Can't tell you. "Fine be mean like that." Valencia says, sticking her tongue out at him. Stiles just laughs. He pulls into what looks like an empty field. "Come on. We're here." Stiles says, turning off the car.

Valencia gets out and looks around confused. "Stiles what are we doing here? Are you gonna kill me or something?" Valencia asks him. "Uh no. Not at all." He replies, walking around to the front of the car, carrying a picnic basket and a blanket. "I was thinking we could have a picnic and look at the stars." Stiles tells Valencia. "I like that idea a lot better." "Good, I'm glad you do." Stiles says, walking further into the field. After laying out the blanket, Stiles and Valencia sit down and get comfortable. He opened the basket to reveal a box of pizza. "I can't cook so I figured this was the safest bet." Stiles says, taking it out of the box. Valencia laughs. "Yeah it probably is. I'd prefer to not die from food poising." She says, taking a slice from the box. The two spend the rest of the night talking and enjoying the others company,

They had been out there for what seemed like 20 minutes but it had really been 3 hours. Valencia was laying down with her head on Stiles' chest ad his hand was on her hip. "Hey, look at me." Stiles says. Valencia looks up at him slightly confused. He slowly brings his lips down to hers, as if waiting for her to stop him. And in that moment, Valencia felt like she could stay there for an infinity. Stiles' lips are soft on Valencia's. Valencia feels an explosion of butterflies and fireworks. At first, the shock of Stiles kissing her causes her not the kiss him back. But slowly, as the shock wears off, she does. Valencia kisses him back with more aggression, causing him to tighten his grip on her hip. Moving carefully, trying not to break the kiss, Valencia straddles Stiles' lap. She feel his hands settle on both of her hips. Valencia put her hands on either side of his face, deepening the kiss. Stiles' tongue swipes her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She grant him permission. Valencia feels Stiles' growing hard against her leg and she to grind against him. She feels Stiles moving his hands from her hips to under dress, where he rested his hands on her upper thighs. Valencia began to kiss down his neck when she felt his fingers brush against her core. Valencia let out a small whimper. Stiles smiled to himself at this reaction. He did it again, but this time her left his fingers there. She continued grinding again him, both of them growing more needy as time went on. Stiles started to play with the waistband of Valencia's underwear. "Please stiles. I need more." Valencia whispered in his ear. She felt his hands grip her hips and then let go. He went back to the waistband of her underwear and he started to slowly slide his hand down. Stiles heard Valencia's erratic breathing in his ear. He felt her wetness coat his fingers. He slowly inserted on of his finger in her when the two heard a phone ring. " Shit what the hell?" Valencia yelled. She answered her phone. "Allison? What's wrong? Oh um yeah I'll be home soon I guess." Valencia said, looking at Stiles. Valencia ends the call. She rests her head on Stiles' shoulder. She feels him pull his finger out of her. "I'm sorry." She tells him, climbing off his lap. "Don't be. I'm sure there's gonna be another time for us to finish this." He says, smiling at Valencia. "I hope so." She smiles back at him. The two clean ups the picnic and get back into the jeep. On the way back to Valencia's house, Stiles has his hand in her thigh. Stiles pulls into the driveway and parks his car. "I had a great time tonight." Valencia tells him. "Me too." Stiles says. Valencia leans over and kisses him before getting out the car and walking inside. She shut the door and smiled to herself. "Wow this is gonna ne a lot harder than I thought." Valencia whispers out loud. Luckily, Allison was in her room so she didn't ask Valencia any questions. She'll tell Allison all about the date tomorrow, but right now, she just wanted to go to sleep, so she changed and went to bed. But the thoughts of her and stiles kept her up for a while longer.


	4. Kill My Time

After lying awake foe god knows how long, Valencia finally managed to fall asleep. But the around 3am, she was woken up to what sounded like rocks hitting her window. She got up to look and see what was making that noise. She opened her window to see Isaac standing below her window. "Isaac? What are you doing here? It's late." Valencia yells down to him. "I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep until I saw you." He yells back, looking slightly apologetic. "Anyways, I came here to ask you something too." "Okay, what is it?" "Will you go out with me?" Isaac yells up to Valencia. She smiles and laughs. "Yes of course I will dummy. Now go home. I'll see you later." Valencia says in response. Isaac smiles with satisfaction. "Okay great! I'll pick you up at like 7?" Valencia smiles and nods. Isaac smiles at her and waves before turning around and walking away. Valencia shuts her window and walks back to her bed. She lays back down and smiles to herself. She couldn't believe that she was going on her second first date. Valencia was actually very excited. She fell back asleep soon after. 

Allison barged into Valencia's room at 10:30am to wake her up. "Val! Wake up! We need to talk." Allison says, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Huh? What? Okay." Valencia says, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "First off, how was the date with Stiles?" Allison asks her. "It was amazing. And surprisingly romantic. Like actually." She tells Allison. "Wait really? I'm shocked." Allison says, feigning shock and surprise. "You helped him, didn't you?" "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." "I don't care, as long as you help Isaac too. It's only fair." "Yeah you're right. Speaking of Isaac, did he come by last night? I could've sworn I heard his voice. "Yeah he stopped by around 3am to ask me out." "And?" "What do you mean and? I said yes." Valencia says, rolling her eyes. Allison laughs. "What time is he picking you up?" "Um 7 I believe." Allison nods her head. "I'll go text him to see if he wants my help planning the date." Allison says, winking. "Whatever." Valencia says, laughing. Allison leaves the room. Valencia checks her phone to see a text from Stiles. 

Mischief Stilinski: hey I had fun last night ;). 

Valencia: me too ;)

Mischief: are you going out with Isaac tonight? 

Valencia: uh yeah I am. He's picking me up at 7. 

Mischief: Well have fun. I hope he enjoys the marks I left on you. ;)

Valencia: Thank you :) you're such a liar. there's no marks.

Mischief: I know but it was funny 

Valencia: Whatever Stilinski 😂. see you later :)

Mischief: Bye Peterson. 

Valencia couldn't help but smile at his messages. She was going ti ahem a lot harder of a time picking between them then she thought. But she couldn't pass any judgements yet, not without giving Isaac a fair shot. Valencia got up so that she could start her day. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face first. Valencia sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Then she smiled. Last night, she had an amazing date with a hot guy and now, she's gonna have another amazing date with another hot guy. How did her life become this chaotic love triangle? She didn't know the answer to that, but what she did know is that she had a lot of time to kill before Isaac picks her up. 

She decided to ask Allison to watch a movie or something before she had to get ready for her date. Valencia was walking to Allison's room when she heard two hushed voices, one belonging to Allison and the other belonged to... Scott? "No. I haven't told her yet. She's been a little but preoccupied." Allison says. "Well you need to tell her soon. She's gonna figure it out sooner or later." Scott tells her. "I know. I'm sorry." Valencia opens the door to see the pair standing there, looking shocked. "So what are you gonna tell me? Because I have a feeling I already know what it is." Valencia says, looking between the two. She knew Allison has had a crush on Scott for awhile and vice versa. Allison smiles and looks away. Scott clear his throat before speaking. "Well, uhm, we're dating." He says, looking at Allison and smiling. "Omg! I knew it!" Valencia says, smiling at them. "What? How?" Allison asks, confused. Valencia rolls her eyes. "Seriously? I've seen the way you two look at each other. And not to mention the small hand touches. Oh and Allison sneaking out every night to see you." "What? You knew I was sneaking out?" "Duh. Of course I did. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready." Scott is just standing there, smiling like an idiot. "You're the first person to know other than Stiles. The rest of the pack doesn't know yet. Please don't tell them." Scott says. "Of course not. My lips are sealed." Valencia tells him, and meaning it. Valencia smiles at the pair again before turning and leaving the room. "Have fun and be safe." She says over her shoulder. Valencia walks back to her room, smiling. She was really happy for them, she really was. She just hopes she can find that kind of pure love one day, even if it's not with Isaac or Stiles. 

Before she knew it, it was 5:30 and she needed to get ready for her date with Isaac. Valencia decided on a flow yellow skirt with tiny flowers and a white crop top. She decided on simple makeup and hair. She grabbed a jean jacket incase she got cold. Valencia was walking down the stairs when she heard a knock on the front door. She walked over to it and open it to see Isaac standing there. "Hey. You ready?" he asks her, looking Valencia up and down. "Uh yeah I am." She says, closing the door behind her. The two walk over to Isaac's car, where he opens the door for her. "So where are we going?" Valencia asks him, driving down the road. "Well I heard about this drive in movie theater and I thought that would be a good idea." Isaac tells her. "Wait really? That's too cool. I haven't been to one of those since I was a kid." She says excitedly. Isaac laughs and smiles at her. "I'm glad you're excited. I don't know what movies they're showing tonight though." "That's okay. It'll be fun regardless." Isaac nods in agreement. 

Isaac slowly pulls into the ticket booth for the theater and pays. He finds an open space and parks the cars. Isaac leans into the backseat and pulls out a basket of candy and popcorn. "I figured it wouldn't be a complete movie date without popcorn and candy." He says, handing the basket to Valencia. "You're right. It wouldn't be complete without it ." She says, smiling at him. The movie starts and it's something neither of them had seen, but were excited for anyways. The two are talking and joking while watching the movie. Valencia could tell the sexual tension was higher than usual. She knew Isaac could sense it too, with the werewolf senses and stuff. Isaac put his hand on her thigh, causing her heart to start race. Valencia saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. he could hear her heart racing. "Everything okay over there, Peterson?" He asks her, looking at her. Valencia turns her head to look at him before answering. "Everything's great over here." She says. "You sure?" He asks her, sliding his hand up farther." "Positive." Valencia says, looking at his lips before turns her head back to the movie. Isaac put his hand under her chin to make her look back at him. Valencia's chest began rapidly rising and falling in anticipation. Isaac slowly leans in closer to her. Valencia leans in halfway, before clone the gap between them. When Isaac's lips met hers, it was like an explosion. She felt like all the air had been taken from her lungs, but in the best way possible. She knew Isaac felt it too. 

Valencia places her hands in Isaac's hair to deepen the kiss. He places on hand on her hip, the other made its way to the back of her head. The kiss was getting more and more intense. Valencia could feel the need between her legs growing. "We can go in the backseat if you want." Isaac whispers in her ear. "Yes please." Valencia says quietly. She climbs into the backseat first and Isaac follows her. This time, Isaac is on top of her. Isaac leans down to begin kissing her again. Valencia became suddenly aware of how high her skirt had bunched up when she felt Isaac's fingers graze over her. Valencia slightly jumped at the touch. Isaac noticed because he did again, but this time he left his fingers there. Valencia let out a quiet moan. Isaac smiled into the kiss. "Is there something you need, princess?" He asked her. "I need you to touch me. Please." Valencia says, pleading. "Only if it's okay with you." Isaac says, slowly moving his finger to inside her underwear. Valencia nods her head. "Words please." "Yes" Isaac places kisses along Valencia's neck as he slowly rubs his fingers in the wetness before inserting one finger into her. Valencia let out a small moan. Isaac begins pumping his finger in and out before adding another. Out of no where, there's a scream that echoes though the air. Seconds later, Isaac's phone begins ringing. He answers it. "Hey Scott. What's wrong?" "What do you mean?" "Yeah I'm with her right now." "Uhm yeah we'll be right there." Isaac hangs up his phone and slowly slides his finger from Valencia. "What happened?" She asks him. "I'm not sure. All Scott said was we need to get to Derek's place asap." "Oh okay." Isaac climbs back to the front seat and Valencia follows him. He smiles at her before leaning into kiss her again before driving to Derek's loft. That was literally the second time she's been cock blocked by a phone call. She still had and amazing time on the date. 

Isaac pulls into Derek's loft. The pair walk up to his door and knock. Isaac and Valencia walk in to see everyone looking upset and very confused. But Liam looked the most upset. "What happened?" Valencia asks, looking around the room. No one speaks, until Scott clear his throat. "Valencia, I'm so sorry." "What why?" "Hayden's dead." Valencia felt like there room was spinning. She fell to the floor and began sobbing. Her best friend was gone. 

A/N : Hi! So all my chapter titles are named after songs so please let me know in the comments if you'd like me to start putting the song artists before the chapter. And yes I know Hayden is the worst, but I needed someone to die and I didn't wanna kill off a good character.


End file.
